


Cher Père Noël

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Joyeux Noel, Lettre au Père Noël, No Spoilers, Noel - Freeform, Romance, amour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Une petite histoire de Noël, rien de bien compliqué.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : AbbyGibbs   
> Série : Caïn   
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie   
> Genre : Romance   
> Spoilers : aucun  
> Note d'auteur : Juste une petite histoire de Noël et qui n'est peut-être pas très dans l'esprit de la série mais tant pis, j'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire de Noël qui j'espère aura un coté positif et un petit peu enchanteur car j'en ai raz le bol des pessimistes de ce monde ! 
> 
> L'histoire peut paraitre un peu puérile et simpliste mais pour une fois vous m'excuserez, j'espère.
> 
> Mais assez de Bla Bla… allez hop, à vous de lire maintenant.

Je sais, que c'est con, parce qu'il n'y a que les enfants qui y croient, mais bon, j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre cher Papa Noël et on verra bien ce qu'il en ressort… Fit Caïn à haute voix alors qu'il est assit à son bureau.

 

Alors voilà :

 

_Cher Père Noël,_

_Je sais que tu sais qui je suis, mais juste au cas où, je vais te le rappeler : le suis l'emmerdeur de flic à roulette qui pourrit la vie de tous ceux qu'il croise. Les criminels en particuliers mais les autres aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je crois en toi… je suis trop bougon pour cela je suppose. Mais si tu existes, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander : non ce n'est pas de me rendre mes jambes. Oui, je sais c'est surprenant. Ce que je voudrais te demander c'est que mon fils Ben puisse être heureux où qu'il soit ainsi que Gaëlle. Que tous les gens que j'apprécie puissent être heureux en fait._

_Et pour moi, rien en fait, sauf peut-être m'aider à montrer à Lucie que je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment plus que je n'ai jamais aimé mon ex-femme, et oui, j'ai un cœur qui aurait soupçonné une telle chose et il ne semble battre que pour le lieutenant Delambre_

_Voilà c'est tout._

_Fred Caïn_

 

"Fred ? T'es occupé ?" Lui demanda Jacques qui passait juste la tête par la porte.

 

"Non, pourquoi, y a un truc qui va pas ?"

 

"Non, non c'est juste que je voulais connaitre ton avis sur un truc, c'est tout."

 

Caïn fronça les sourcils perplexe, ce n'était pas vraiment du genre de Moretti de lui demander son avis sur quoi que ce soit. Il trouvait cela curieux mais suivit son boss hors du bureau.

 

Sur quoi donc, Moretti pouvait-il bien avoir besoin de son avis ? Se demanda, Fred.

 

Jacques l'emmena à l'extérieur, tout en réfléchissant à qu'il allait dire à son ami. Car ce qui Caïn ignorait c'est que Moretti l'avait vu écrire quelque chose et piquer par la curiosité, il avait demandé à Borel de lui faire une photocopie de la lettre.

 

Des fois que Fred aurait une nouvelle fois envie de démissionner…

 

"Pourrais-tu me dire si Intouchable est un bon film ?" Lui demanda brusquement, Jacques.

 

Caïn s'arrêta net de rouler et dévisagea son ami de longue date, cette fois c'était certain quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

 

"Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à regarder ce genre de film, Moretti franchement ? Demande moi plutôt ce que tu veux vraiment me demander. Et puis non, je vais réponde à ta vraie question avant même que tu me la pose ou devrais dire avant que Borel ne fasse une copie de la lettre qu'il y a sur mon bureau."

 

"Comment…"

 

"Je me déplace à roulette, Jacques. C'est mes jambes qui sont fichues pas ma tête. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'écrivais une lettre à ce gentil Papa Noël dont tout le monde parle ces derniers temps… c'est bien cette fameuse période de l'année où tout est possible non ?"

 

Caïn fit pivoter son fauteuil roulant de cent-quatre vingt degré et repartit tout sourire tout content qu'il était d'avoir cloué le bec à son ami.

 

"Fred ?" L'appela Moretti.

 

"Je vais faire un tour, tu as mon numéro si besoin est." Lui répondit Caïn sans se retourner.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qui regardait son ami disparaitre cela faisait plaisir de voir Fred de si bonne humeur. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui le rendait comme ça. L'esprit de Noël peut-être après tout. Bien que cela semble improbable.

 

Moretti réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas encore vue Lucie, fait qu'il lui paraissait étrange vu que le lieutenant était ponctuel. Il scruta du regard le S.R.P.J. du regard mais rien. Bizarre.

 

Jacques décida tout de même d'allez voir dans son bureau mais rien. Son bureau était bien rangé et vide à l'exception d'une feuille de papier blanc, posée dessous sur laquelle, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit apparemment.

 

Piqué par la curiosité, il vérifia que personne ne regardait dans la direction du bureau de Lucie et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'aucun regard ne fut tourné dans cette direction, il entra discrètement et ferma la porte.

 

Il tira la chaise et s'assit, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il ne put vraiment s'en empêcher et se mit à lire le contenue de la feuille de papier posée sur le bureau du lieutenant Lucie Delambre.

 

Jacques Moretti éclata presque de rire en lisant les trois premiers mots. Décidemment ces ceux-là.

 

_Cher Père Noël,_

_Je sais que cela va te paraitre étrange et que je ne suis pas connue pour mes états d'âmes et ce n'est pas vraiment que je crois en toi mais bon, comme j'entends souvent dire que, pendant la période de Noël tout est possible…_

_Si tu as le temps, pourrais-tu faire en sorte que tous les gens que j'aime et pour qui j'ai de l'affection soient heureux et tout spécialement Fred Caïn parce que tu vois, cet imbécile je l'aime. Et ouais c'est un emmerdeur de première un clown en bicycle comme je l'ai appelé un jour en espérant bêtement que ça le vexe ben bon cet idiot il a aimé ça, non mais tu te rends compte ?_

_Pourrais-tu m'aider à lui faire comprendre que je l'aime vraiment et que le faite qu'il n'a plus l'usage de ses jambes moi je m'en contre fiche ?_

_Merci d'avance…_

_Lucie Delambre_

Vous en faite pas les enfants, le Père Noël va vous donner un petit coup de pousse pensa Moretti.

 

"Borel ?" Appela-t-il.

 

"J'arrive."

 

 

Lorsque Caïn revint au S.R.P.J. quelque chose avait changé, il en était certain seulement il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Il était heureux car Gaëlle l'avait appelé pour lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps cela lui avait plaisir. Il se sentait comme apaisé, il pouvait être content pour elle à présent, il avait enfin tourné la page.

 

Le monde n'était pas rose, souvent même il en voyait les pires noirceurs mais dans ce monde où toutes les couleurs avait était absorbée pour ne plus laissé place qu'aux ténèbres, il restait malgré tout des bonnes choses, son fils qui malgré ses bêtises restait à ses yeux la plus belle des choses qu'il ait jamais faites, même si ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il le percevait au départ.

 

Jacques, son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber malgré toutes les imbécilités qu'il avait fait ou dites.

 

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Se demanda soudain Fred.

 

Tous ces trucs à propos de Noël me ramollissent le cerveau. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que Lucie s'avançait vers lui et lui cogna les jambes avec le repose pied de son fauteuil roulant.

 

"Et faite attention, Capitaine !" Fit Lucie surprise par le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu arriver.

"Oh, pardon, désolé, lieutenant."

 

"C'est pas grave. Vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées."

 

"On peut dire ça, oui. Vous êtes occupées ?"

 

"Non, pourquoi ?" Lui demanda, Lucie, un peu surprise par sa question.

 

"Vous venez dans mon bureau ? Il y a quelque chose dont, je voudrais vous parler."

 

"Okay, pas de problème."

 

Lucie le suivit alors qu'il roulait en direction de son sanctuaire. Une fois dans le bureau, Lucie ferma la porte, bien plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité.

 

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

 

"Rien, je voulais juste vous dire…" Fred s'arrêta de parler lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

 

"Oui, quoi ?"

 

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

 

Elle prononça son nom une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien, Lucie suivit son regard et réalisa soudain pourquoi, il ne répondit pas. Ce que son collègue fixait du regard ne se trouvait pas là ce matin, elle en était certaine car elle était passé par son bureau pour voir s'il s'y trouvait déjà.

 

Il n'y avait absolument pas de branche de gui dans ce bureau ce matin.

 

"C'est vous qui avez ça là, lieutenant ?"

 

"Dites capitaine, vous me connaissez tout de même. Je crois autant au père Noël que vous, c'est-à-dire pas du tout alors pourquoi aurais-je été accrochée ça là, franchement, je vous le demande ?"

 

"C'est certain. Vous marqué un point."

 

Le lieutenant Delambre ne put cependant pas empêcher le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèves. "Mais comme il y est pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?"

 

Caïn la regarda amusé et agréablement surpris. "Vous en êtes certaine, lieutenant, parce que j'en connais certaine qui ne pouvais plus arrêter de m'embrasser ensuite.

 

"Ah bon ? Ben dites donc, j'avais oubliée que c'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe à vous.

 

"Y a aucune obligation, Lucie…" Sourit-t-il.

 

"J'espère bien que non." Lui répondit-elle sérieusement, mais son regard lui trahissait son envie de tester et de voir ce que cela faisait de l'embrasser.

 

"Alors oui ou non ?" Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de défit, amusé.

"Je ne sais pas ?" Dit, Lucie qui était maintenant perchée sur le bureau comme elle le faisait si souvent, il n'avait qu'à rouler vers elle, elle se pencherait en avait et… et…"

 

Elle riait à présent. "L'idée c'est que vous approchiez, sinon, je ne crois pas…." Elle ne termina pas sa pensée car ses lèvres étaient pressées contre celle de Fred.

 

Jacques qui les observait eut un large sourire tout comme Borel.

 

"En espérant qu'ils auront compris maintenant." Dirent-ils en même temps et se mirent à rire.

 

Lucie et Fred ne se rendirent compte de rien perdu qu'ils étaient dans leur baisés.

 

Ils finirent pas se séparer par un besoin pressant d'air. Lucie avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle posa son front contre celui de Caïn alors qu'elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Fred lui essaya de faire de même. Après un moment lorsque tous les deux avaient repris assez de souffle pour parler, ils murmurèrent ensemble :

 

"Merci, Cher Père Noël."

 

Lucie se sépara de Fred juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?"

 

"La même chose que toi apparemment."

 

"T'as écris au Père Noël toi aussi ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, sa main vint doucement lui caresser la joue.

 

"Pour lui demander la même chose que toi on dirait."

 

Lucie se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, mais Caïn recula légèrement, l'empêchant de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

 

"Tu veux encore m'embrasser ?"

 

"Tu crois que je me penchais pour faire quoi juste là peut-être ?"

 

"Alors c'est vrai."

 

Lucie fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

 

"Une fois qu'on a goûté aux lèvres du capitaine Caïn, il faut qu'on recommence."

 

Elle lui donna une tape sur la base du crâne. "Non mais t'es pas possible toi."

 

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

 

Fred voulut savoir si elle avait déjà vu le film "Intouchable"

 

Lucie lui répondit que non, mais qu'elle en avait déjà entendu parler et qu'elle pensait le voir un jour ou l'autre, mais que ce n'était peut-être le meilleur indiquer pour cette période spéciale de l'année.

 

"Si on allait se manger quelque chose ?" Lui proposa-t-il soudain.

 

"Bonne idée."

 

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec qu'il ne recul pour la laisser descendre de son bureau. Elle passa devant lui, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, il lui attrapa le bras.

 

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

 

"Joyeux Noël, Lucie."

 

"Joyeux Noël, Fred." Lui sourit-elle.

 

 

FIN

 

 

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS AVEC UN PEU DE RETARD.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
